Truly Destined Love
by OMEGA2
Summary: T.K. and Kari like each other, but have trouble expressing it. To make matters worse Davis is trying harder than ever to get a date with Kari. Sequel to Destined To  Be. Takari. R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters, or anything else for that matter pertaining to Digimon Digital Monsters

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters, or anything else for that 

matter pertaining to Digimon Digital Monsters. If there are any 

discrepancies within this disclaimer changes will be made as they are 

brought to my attention.

All right, well the votes have been tabulated and with a slim majority but a majority non-the less the winner is... 

TAKARI!!! I thank everybody who voted for T.K. or Davis, but since the majority was so slim I've been deciding 

whether or not to post the Daikari ending (since I created both just for the heck of it). Now I know a decent amount of 

you believed that chapter one was extremely short and you know what, I agree completely however if I gave more details 

or went further with this you might be able to automatically decide whether it was a Takari or Daikari. I had to upload it as 

a new story with the beginning since the chapters weren't being posted on the day they were uploaded, but rather only 

added to the previously uploaded first chapter in my profile. Oh well, with all that out of the way on with the winning 

Takari ending. 

On a stormy day two children were standing right in the middle of an open and uncovered park getting soaked but 

they didn't seem to care. They were a little preoccupied to worry about the rain that was pouring down on them. Let's 

start explaining this whole story from where it began, about two weeks ago.

"Ah another unexciting day at Odaiba Middle School, boy I wish something would happen to liven up things 

around here. Oh well another day in the life of T.K. Takaishi."

Later that day a girl thought to herself in her class, "Wow this couldn't get any more boring. Well one good thing 

about this is that I get to look at T.K. all day since he sits right next to me. Boy I wish that Davis would stop hassling T.K. 

long enough to give us some time alone. Oh well, a girl named Kari Kamiya isn't that lucky."

At the same time T.K. was thinking to himself, "I wonder what Kari is thinking. One day I'm going to get the 

nerve to ask her out, but what if she doesn't like me. Man, I'm torturing myself with a dream that I can't possibly believe 

could come true."

A week had gone by but neither Kari nor T.K. had been able to tell their feelings to each other. Another problem 

was Davis, he had been more intent on going out with Kari than ever. He had become so determined that he actually 

started doing the right things such as changing his attitude from rude and impulsive to semi-thoughtful (which was a big 

change for him) just to be able to get Kari to like him.

It took three days but Davis thought he actually started to obtain the affection from Kari that he desired for so 

long, and with that in his mind he asked Kari out for the 67,358,673,827th time. He did it with more conviction than ever 

before and because of this change he actually got Kari to say yes, but were her motives out of love, pity, or something 

else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So where were we when we were last reading this, oh yeah Davis had received a certain boost of confidence 

which caused him to change his personality. Now with that on his side he asked Kari out for the 67,358,673,827th time, 

with more determination than ever. Shockingly enough she actually said yes, which ironically spooked him out a little (this 

is quite understandable since he had been asking her to go out with him for years now and she had shot him down every 

time until now). Davis recovered quickly after realizing that she had actually said yes and he started jumping up and down 

and doing back flips (can you blame him?). "Wahoo!!! I finally got a date with Kari and not T.S.!!!" Davis was quite 

pleased with himself and finished off the rest of his day with a type of happy dream like state of mind.

Let's now take a look at how T.K. was doing with this G-d awful news that he was about to overhear. T.K. was 

putting a few books in his locker when he overheard two girls having a conversation next to him, "Hey Lisa did you 

hear?", "No, what Sarah?", "Well you know that obnoxious kid Davis.", "Yeah. What about him?", "He finally got Kari to 

say yes.", "Say yes to what?", "That she'd go out with him.", "I'll believe it when I see it, but if that's true I feel sorry for her 

because she must be crazy to actually say yes." The two girls started giggling away, but poor T.K. heard every last word 

and it felt like a knife had gone right into his heart and didn't stop until it had gone straight through. He slumped over into 

his locker with a thousand thoughts racing through his mind all leading to the same idea, "I waited too long and my chance 

has passed. Why didn't I tell her how I felt?" thought T.K. to himself as he was trying to come to terms with the missed 

opportunity for love with Kari.

The very next day in school you could see how the events that had passed took their toll on both T.K. and Davis. 

Davis was overjoyed with the thought of his impending date with Kari, while T.K. was downhearted throughout the day; 

that is except when Kari was around which he put on a happier hurt expression with a smile in order to not show how he 

felt. T.K. did this because he wanted Kari to be happy and if he caused her to be unhappy because of his feelings then 

he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Now let's take a look at Kari and how she's doing, after all she did say yes to Davis which has got to mean 

something is wrong (after all she did reject his asking her out for years up until now). "Oh why? Why did I say yes to 

Davis? What was I thinking?" Kari went on like that for hours in her head tormenting the idea that this might cause T.K. 

not to like her for going out with someone else. "T.K. seemed fine when I passed him in the hallway. Does that mean that 

he doesn't like me at all? Now I might never know... and now I'll have to go out with Davis tomorrow. Why is this 

happening to me???" It seems that Davis is the only one that is actually enjoying this predicament, but remember he's 

oblivious to how T.K. and Kari feel towards each other and he feels unstoppable with his new personality.

The next evening, "Ding Dong" the bell rang at the Kamiya residence and Tai opened the door. "Hey Tai. Is Kari 

ready?", "Give me a second and I'll check on her." Meanwhile, Kari was in her room dreading what the next few hours 

were about to bring her when all of a sudden, "Hey Kari Davis is here.", "Thanks Tai", but she was thinking "Yeah I 

needed that like a hole in the head. Oh well might as well get this over with." "Hey Kari you look great, not that you don't 

every day.", Davis thought to himself "There you go Davis, that should score some points." It appears that Davis wasn't 

trying with his new personality anymore since he was already beginning his date with Kari. "Thanks Davis", Kari was 

actually thinking "Can this be as bad as I thought or worse?" Just as the two were leaving Tai quickly said, "Have fun you 

two.", and just as quickly Davis said, "Don't worry, we will." while Kari thought to herself, "Like that's even a possibility."

On the actual date itself Davis and Kari first went to a movie where Davis believed would be the perfect place to 

try to make out with Kari. Once the movie started Davis put his arm around her, Kari felt very uncomfortable but she 

wasn't going to stop him because she was afraid of hurting his feelings and bruising his pride (what there was of it which 

was a lot at this point). Davis saw this look on Kari's face of unpleasantness and decided that kissing her was not an 

option unless he never wanted another date. After the movie ended the two went to a nice Japanese restaurant (which I 

guess would just be called a restaurant since they are in Japan). Meanwhile T.K. was sulking in his room thinking the 

worst since he knew that Kari would be out with Davis already and decided that a stroll in the park was the best option to 

clear his mind.

Davis had paid for everything the food and tickets, and after his dinner was over with Kari he decided that a 

romantic walk in the park would be a perfect opportunity to get a kiss (you can see where this is leading to). Davis started 

walking Kari home or so she thought, "Hey let's take this short cut." Davis said. "Sure, why not." Kari replied, but she was 

thinking "Anything that will end this quicker is fine by me." Just then T.K. saw Davis and Kari walking through the park 

and thought "This is it. Am I destined to be tortured for the rest of my life?" T.K. watched as Davis and Kari walked along 

the sidewalk and noticed Davis detouring her onto the grass and leaning over to kiss her, T.K. was about to explode 

when all of a sudden Kari yelled, "No Davis! Stop! I don't want to!" Davis just kept going and said, "Come on Kari, you 

know you want me too." as you can tell Davis had decided that it was now or never. Out of the corner of his eye Davis 

noticed a fist hurling towards him, it was T.K.'s. The blow hit straight on, "I believe she said no." Davis regained his 

stamina and said, "I don't remember you being on this date and what's it your business T.L." "When one of my friends are 

being pushed to do something they don't want to it becomes my business.", T.K. replied. Davis realizing his situation 

figured it would be better to leave than to get hit again and so he reluctantly did. "Kari I'm sorry but I just can't not tell you 

that... Um well..." "What T.K.?" "I love you." Without another word Kari leaned over and the two started kissing each 

other passionately without a care in the world. It started to rain but the two wouldn't stop for the world. The were truly 

destined to be together.


End file.
